Surprise
by Setsuna Bu
Summary: When one of the MKR guys does something he shouldn't have...


*…*- refers to the thoughts of the character

Ok, none of the characters in this fanfic belong to me. Well maybe Eagle ( he's mine ALL MINE!!!!) Ok j/k. It all belongs to the wonderful group CLAMP. So don't sue me or anything.

As the sun was placed high above the sky three men were found lounging around a huge oak tree. One was standing and leaning against it, another one was sitting upon the grass and gazing off, the other one was lounging on a tree limb and could be seen fiddling with a staff. The one standing looked up to his green haired companion and inquired on the object he was fiddling with.

" Oh I think it's one of Clef's old staffs." He answered.

" He has more than one?" Their other blond haired companion asked.

" Well apparently he does."

" Ferio why do you have it?" His raven-haired companion asked. "Don't you think it's a little dangerous to have something like that? Especially when you don't exactly know how to use it?"

" Relax, Lantis." Ferio said. "Nothings going to happen, Clef doesn't even know that it's gone. Besides if this thing were really that important or dangerous then he wouldn't have left it so unguarded."

" Well as long as your…" Eagle was stopped in mid sentence when he heard a loud crash. He only had time to turn towards the noise before a great light engulfed him and his three companions. 

After Eagle had discerned that the light had subsided he opened his eyes. What greeted him made his mouth drop and his eyes gaze in wonder. In front of him was a large metal like structure that kept on going up, and up, and up, seemingly touching the sky. Looking around him he was surprised to see people controlling small machines with wheels. Turning around he was shocked to see his two companions. They were not dressed in their normal clothing. Upon looking down at himself he realized that neither was he. 

When his other two companions finished their own inspection of their surroundings, Lantis quickly hit Ferio in the head. " Look what you did idiot! You had to go around and fiddle with that damn staff didn't you! What are we going to do now?"

" Calm down Lantis." Eagle said. " I'm sure there is something we can do. What did you do to the staff Ferio?"

" Umm…I kind of broke it." Ferio said sheepishly. " And um…I can't seem to find it anywhere." When he said this Eagle had to hold Lantis back with much effort. " But I do have an idea of how we can get back."

" How is that moron?" Lantis looked ready to strangle him.

" Well that thing in front of us is the Tokyo Tower, the sign says so." The other two looked at the tower and realized that he was right. "So we could go to Fuu's house and she could help us out." After much coaxing from Eagle and the surprising realization that they had somehow obtained some monetary notes the three headed for Fuu's house. Upon arriving at her house they were disappointed to find out that Fuu was not present at the time. They were told though that Fuu had been dragged by two of her friends to a club of some sort. By the description given to them by Fuu's mother they guessed that those two were Umi and Hikaru. The three decided to go to the club all three eager to get home. Upon reaching the club and meeting the girls two of them soon forgot all thoughts of returning. 

The only one with a differing mind was Eagle. He, unlike the others, was not enjoying himself at all. The constant pleasantries he had to keep with the giggling and idiotic girls fawning themselves over him was not making him too happy. Neither was the sight of his two companions with the women they loved. Seeing the looks that Lantis and Hikaru were exchanging with each other made him give a sad sigh. * Why couldn't it have been me? * 

After watching the obviously in love couple he noticed that he hadn't seen Umi in quite some time. Scanning the dance floor he noticed her dancing with a tall handsome guy. The music pulsed through the air as he watched her, transfixed; she was moving her body in a sultry manner a seductive smile on her face. Watching her dance that way stirred something inside of him but he soon let the stirring pass. When the beat of the music stopped she had excused herself from her dancing partner and had gone and got a drink. When she sat herself down on a table not too far away, Eagle couldn't help but stare at her. 

She was breathtaking in his eyes. Her long cerulean hair was up in a ponytail. A few wisps of hair had escaped during her dancing and were lightly caressing her face. Her skin was glowing from her exertion. She looked simply delicious in her black leather skirt, black knee-highs, and tight dragon tank top. What did not settle well with him though was that her sapphire eyes seemed sad as she watched her two best friends on the dance floor. A beautiful slow song had started to play a few moments ago and the two couples were in each other's arms. The look in their eyes showed that they were unaware of anything else but each other. 

Feeling something pull at him Eagle excused himself from his female companions and headed towards Umi. " May I have this dance?"

Umi was startled to hear the familiar voice ask her to dance. Seeing her friend she quickly took his had and the two headed to the dance floor. The two drew each other closer as they swayed to the tune of the music. Looking up at him, getting ready to speak, all thoughts of what she had meant to say left her as she looked into his eyes. Umi couldn't help but feel drawn to them. Upon seeing her eyes, Eagle could not help but feel the same. Neither knew how it came about, but soon their two lips were locked and electricity coursed through them. As Eagle deepened the kiss she melted into him and held on to him tighter. For the two participants the kiss was like heaven, one that was disturbed when Eagle felt someone tap his shoulder. 

" What is it?!" He asked the invader. It wasn't long before he realized that Lantis, Hikaru, Fuu, and Ferio were standing there watching them. The two girls had huge smiles on their faces and the two men gave him knowing looks. Eagle and Umi couldn't help but blush.

" We were worried that you two didn't have enough air." Lantis said.

" Yeah, you guys were at it for at least two or three minutes." Ferio said. " I still can't believe you guys didn't notice that a new song was put on. It wasn't until then that the two realized that the speakers were blaring an upbeat song. They both blushed a little more. 


End file.
